Bad Day: Living at the side of Loki
by CupacakesAndAlice
Summary: Sanna pensait trouver un travail tranquille mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à devenir la servante personnelle de Loki! Le Dieu de la Malice va alors s'amuser à lui jouer de sales tours... mais et si ces deux êtres qui se détestent cordialement pouvait finalement s'entendre? Please take a look : )
1. Introduction

Hey ! Merci à ceux qui ont eu l'audace de vouloir lire cette Fanfiction ! Ceci est la première que j'écris je vous demande donc d'être indulgent mais si vous avez des remarques ou des idées qui m'aiderais à m'améliorer, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Je suis navré pour les lecteurs étrangers (s'il y en a …) mais je ne me considère pas assez doué en anglais pour écrire une Fanfiction en cette langue (ou d'autres langues) et les traducteurs orthographiques sont généralement à c****…

Sur ce, bonne lecture )

oOo

Introduction : L'aube d'un nouveau jour

_Je tombe… je tombe… des étoiles défilent devant mes yeux et j'ai peur si peur… je griffe l'air de mes mains mais rien ne me permet d'arrêter ma chute, je me mets alors à hurler mais aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche et tout un coup le noir total…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, la chaude nuit d'été et l'agitation de mon sommeil font que ma chemise de nuit me colle à la peau. Toujours le même rêve… Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que ce rêve me réveille chaque nuits, à force je devrais y être habitué mais ce songe est tellement prenant qu'à chaque réveils ma respiration est lourde et je me retrouve en sueur.

Je soupire « Il faudrait que j'en parle à un lecteur de rêve, ça devient perturbant de ne pas rêver d'autres choses ». Le soleil d'Asgard vient à peine de pointer le bout de son nez, je décide de sortir de mon lit sachant que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Je sors et je vais écouter à la porte d'à côté la respiration lourde et profonde de Dyre* et de Atle**. Ma grande sœur et son mari possèdent tous les deux un sommeil de plomb que je leur envie, surtout en ce moment. Ces cauchemars deviennent de plus en plus fréquents, si j'en ai le courage peut-être que j'en parlerais à Dyre …

_Non_ me dis-je en y repensant, en ce moment elle n'a besoin de s'inquiéter que de sa grossesse qui arrive au terme de son 6ème mois, « Ah ! » fis-je en soupirant « c'est vrai que je vais bientôt être tata ! », Cette simple pensée me fis sourire et je me dirigeai dans a cuisine le cœur un peu moins lourd. Quelques minutes plus tard devant un bol de thé noir, je réfléchissais.

Depuis que j'étais venus vivre chez ma sœur et son mari Asgardien voilà de cela plusieurs mois, j'avais l'impression d'être un fardeau… non pas que ma sœur et Atle m'ai poussé à penser cela, loin de là ils étaient adorables. C'est juste que je voulais me rendre utile, pouvoir aider le monde à ma façon ! Même si actuellement mon aide se résumait à passer e balai dans a cuisine… la seule chose que ma sœur m'autorisait à faire car voyer vous avec les hormones de femme enceinte elle était devenu encore plus maniaque qu'avant !

« Sanna***, tu es déjà réveillé ? » Je sortis de ma rêverie en voyant ma sœur dans l'encadrement de l'escalier « Oui… » Ma sœur sourit doucement « Encore un mauvais rêve ? » Je fis la grimace. Je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiéter mais je me voyais mal lui mentir « Oui… encore un… » Fis-je piteusement. « Tu sais… » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un grand homme brun choisis ce moment pour l'interrompre en me lançant cette phrases mythique « Qu'es que j'entends ? Notre petite Sanna fait encore des cauchemars à son âge ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne lui répondis pas mais pris la peine de lui tirer la langue. « Allons Atle, s'empressât de dire ma sœur, soit gentil avec elle après tout çà reste une enfant » dit-elle avec un grand sourire ironique. Je m'empressais de lui lancé un regard noir, elle savait que je détestais qu'on me traite comme ça, j'avais quand même 1206 ans crénom de nom !

Atle, s'avançat vers sa femme et après lui avoir planté un baisé sur la joue, se tournât vers moi « Au fait, ma petite belle-sœur, Dyre m'a dit que tu cherchais à te rendre utile, c'est vrai ? » La question me pris tellement au dépourvus que je manquai de recracher la fin de mon thé « Pardon ? » lui dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux ronds « J'ai peut-être trouvé un poste qui pourrait te plaire » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je me levais d'un bond « c'est vrai ? » fis-je avec des yeux étonnés « Hmm… » « Et, qu'est que s'est ? » Fis-je suspicieuse. « Servante au palais » m'annonçât-il.

oOo

Voilà l'introduction est terminée. Je voulais bien placé mes OCs avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et donc peut-être verra-t-on les personnages de Thor dans le prochain chapitre… qui sait ?

(*) Dyre : Cœur Doux

(**) Atle : Père

(***) Sanna : Fleur de Lys car mon prénom est Alice et que mon prénom est dérivé de Lys : ) **Sanna: "En clair, tu ma appelé comme toi quoi... ça fait un peu pompeux nan?" Sheireen: ... *Va se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer* Sanna: ; p**


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon histoire Bad Day : Living At The Side Of Loki, j'espère que l'introduction vous à plût même si je me suis rendus compte que c'était pleins de fautes… o So… let's started ! )

oOo

Chapitre 1 : Dans l'attente…

« Attend moi, Atle ! » criais-je essoufflé « Eh bien, eh bien ! Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire ces escaliers ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle en lui lançant un regard mauvais, _je vous jure des fois y'a des baffes qui se perdent_. « Les sélections sont dans quelques minutes, tu sais on entre pas comme ça au service de la famille royale… » me dit-il avec un sourire amusé, « Alors comment as-tu fais pour être pris ? » Répliquais-je exacerbé par son comportement moqueur, « Ah, ça… c'est un véritable mystère chère enfant ! »

Cette grande andouille de beau-frère finie finalement par me détendre, car j'étais quand même un peu stresser. Non pas que ce soit la première fois que je postulai pour un travail… mais quand même ! Travailler au palais royal… c'était inespéré ! « Dépêche-toi un peu, Sanna, certaines personnes ne veulent pas être en retard à leur poste » reprit Atle. _Ah oui, c'est vrai _pensais-je_ Il doit prendre son tour de garde. _En effet, notre futur super papa faisait partie de la garde personnelle d'Odin, un poste dont il était très fier.

Après quelques autres péripéties, nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée majestueuse du palais d'Asgard, domaine des Dieux. Depuis mon arrivée à Asgard je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'admirer le palais des Dieux et je me rendis compte que ça avait été une belle erreur. Mes yeux ne savait plus où regarder, le palais été de couleur or et le soleil se reflétait dessus, le rendant mystique et tellement beau. D'immenses tours jaillissaient du sol pour aller toucher le ciel, je dus me tordre le cou pour tenter d'en voir le sommet…

Après un long moment d'hébétement, je me souvins de la raison de ma présence au pied du palais d'Odin Je commençais à triturer machinalement le tissu de ma jupe longue, ce qu'Atle remarquât. « Ne t'inquiète pas va, je suis sûre que tu vas faire un tabac et pis si jamais tu n'es pas prise je pourrais toujours en toucher deux mots à des personnes bien placés. » « Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je m'inquiète, enfin… si… un peu. Mais c'est surtout pour Dyre, elle est toute seule à la maison ça me préoccupe… imagine qu'elle se coupe ou qu'elle tombe accidentellement… ou encore… » Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Atle me saisit alors par les deux épaules me tourna face à lui et me dit ceci « Eh, calme toi, respire un bon coup. Dyre est une grande fille et tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne ferait rien qui mette le bébé ou elle-même en danger, donc inspire à fond ça va bien se passer » finit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Je le regardai dans les yeux et j'inspirai un bon coup, « D'accord… ».

Beau-frangin, content de lui-même me poussa vers une porte nettement plus petite que la majestueuse entrée, un peu plus loin où je vis plusieurs jeunes filles attendre. « Si tu ais prises c'est par ici que tu rentreras c'est l'entrée de service pour les serviteurs, bon je te laisse je suis déjà un peu en retard, je reviendrais te voir d'ici quelques heures, attends-moi ici d'accord ? Ne t'égare pas trop le palais peut paraître immense pour les novices… » J'inclinais la tête à tout ce qu'il me disait et le regardai ensuite sans aller. Au bout de dix minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire je me mis à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour de moi. La plupart des femmes présentes se parlaient entre elles comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des lustres… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller leur parler n'ont pas que je sois timide ou peu bavarde c'était même tout le contraire mais j'avais la fâcheuse manie de parler plus vite que je ne pense ce qui amenait parfois des situations franchement embarrassante…

Je continuai a fixé la foule. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour de simples emplois de servante… mais mon esprit combattif reprit le dessus ! Il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne sois pas prise, après tout chacune des jeunes filles ici avait sa chance ! « Excusez-moi… » Entendis-je alors derrière moi. Je me retournai en sursaut et effrayai la petite personne qui m'avait tapoté l'épaule. Petite, oui, car même moi qui n'étais pas très grande je la dépassai pratiquement d'une tête. C'était une petite brune avec de grands yeux marrons innocents assez mignonne à vrai dire… pendant que je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds, elle s'adressa à moi « Euh… pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » Dis-je bêtement « Excusez-moi de vous déranger » fit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui me rappelait celle d'une souris « Vous savez si l'attente va encore durer longtemps… ? » « Euh… je l'ignore… » Elle se mit alors à me sourire doucement « C'est la première fois que vous essayez de postuler au palais ? » Je la regardai avec un air ahuri _De quoi parlait-elle donc… _« Euh… Oui... Pourquoi ? C'est important ? » « Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'ils sont très sélectifs… Moi par exemple c'est la quatrième fois que je postule… » me dit-elle avec un sourire gêné « La quatrième fois ? » M'écriais-je, ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes de notre côté « Euh oui… mais ne vous inquiétez ça va bien se passer » et elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire rassurant. Je soupirais, accablé. _Impossible qu'ils me prennent _pensais-je _après tout je n'ai vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi et je suis tellement maladroite… _

Je me retournai alors vers ma nouvelle compagne d'infortune « Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre prénom… », Elle se mit alors à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles « Oh… Euh… C'est Agnetha* ! Mon prénom est Agnetha, mademoiselle. » « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle Agnetha ? Appelle-moi Sanna ! » Lui fis-je en souriant. C'est alors qu'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, possédant un certain embonpoint ouvrit la porte de service en grand « Vous pouvez entrer mesdemoiselles, les sélections vont commencer. Et avec discipline s'il-vous-plaît ! » Je fis un sourire encourageant à Agnetha et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du palais.

Après avoir monté un escalier assez tortueux, où je faillis tomber en arrière… Ce qui fit rire plusieurs des filles qui était autour de moi, mais heureusement Agnetha était là pour me rattraper. Au Bout de longues minutes nous arrivâmes dans une pièce circulaire. « Bon écoutez-moi bien, mesdemoiselles, fis la petite dame sévère qui nous avais ouvert la porte, vous allez vous mettre par fonction que vous voulez occupez… Et en colonne s'il-vous-plaît ! Les femmes de service ici, les cuisinières de ce côté, les femmes de chambres de celui-ci, les servantes de celui-là… » Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes… Agnetha se dirigea vers la colonne des cuisinières en me lançant un sourire timide, moi au contraire je me dirigeai vers celle des servantes en me disant que c'était l'emploi où je ferais le plus de choses différentes… Cependant, la colonne était très longue, j'allais devoir attendre…

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, ce fut mon tour et j'arrivai très nerveuse devant la même femme au visage dur, ce qui n'allait pas aider à diminuer mon stress… _Courage Sanna ! Me dis-je intérieurement._ « Suivante ! »

oOo

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de laisser un peu de suspense et faire apparaitre les personnages de Thor (dont Loki, bien sûr )) dans un ou deux chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plut et laisser une review ^^

PS : Le prochain chapitre viendra certainement en fin de semaine ou le week-end prochain.

*Agnetha : Saint, sans reproche _Parce qu'elle a l'air tellement innocente : )_


	3. Chapter 2

Déjà le chapitre deux… ! *\0/* Bon trêves de plaisanteries, c'est partie !

Réponse aux reviews :

Aquali : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! Tu ignores à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur : ) Et pour la vieille dame… Mais oui ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement… o_O

oOo

Chapitre 2 : C'est sportif d'être servante !

« Prénom, nom, âge et pourquoi vous avez voulus postulez au palais d'Odin ? » _J'ai l'impression de postulez pour un emploi de militaire… pas de servante… _« Euh… Mon nom est Sanna Magnusson, J'ai 1206 ans et euh… » _Qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir dire… ! _« Eh bien ! Continuez ! » « Euh… je suppose que j'avais besoin de m'occuper… » Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. _Oups… Mauvaise réponse… _« Et… c'est la seule raison… ? » « Non ! » m'empressai-je de dire pour réparer ma bourde « Non… Je voulais travailler pour aider ma sœur qui est enceinte et qui m'héberge et on m'avait dit qu'il y avait du travail ici… et donc me voilà… » Finis-je maladroitement.

Elle me regarda durant un long moment et j'avais franchement l'impression d'être passé sous ce que les Midgardiens appelle microscope. Après son long débat intérieur, elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit « Bon je suppose que nous pouvons passer aux travaux pratiques, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre après votre… déclaration… » Mais je ne l'écoutai déjà plus… _Travaux pratiques… Quels travaux pratiques ? Atle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet !_ « Mademoiselle Magnusson ? Vous m'écoutez ? » « Euh oui pardon… » Fis-je en sortant de ma panique intérieure. Elle continua de me fixer suspicieusement puis me demanda de la suivre. Dans la pièce suivant se trouvait ce qu'on pourrait appeler une salle d'entrainement pour servante plusieurs jeunes filles et des moins jeunes étaient déjà en train de faire ces fameux « travaux pratiques »… certaines se débrouillaient plutôt bien d'autres tombaient, se blessaient et d'autres anecdotes peu glorieuses… Un vrai parcours du combattant ! _Par le __serpent __Jörmungandr__*, lui-même ! Quel est le monstre qui a inventé ce parcours de fou ?_ « Ça vous impressionne n'est-ce pas ? C'est de mon invention ! Un excellent moyen de trier qui sera pris et qui ne le saura pas ! » _Ah d'accord… Tout s'explique… _

« Bien, continua-t-elle, vous voyez ce plateau, et ces fruits ainsi que le pichet de vin sur la table juste à côté de vous. Je veux que vous le portier jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle où se trouve en verre. Tout en ayant vers plateau en main vous servirez le vin dans le verre, mettrez le verre sur votre plateau. Tout cela sans rien faire tomber et en évitant les obstacles et ensuite vous revenez ici… et c'est chronométrer bien sûr » me fit-elle avec, un grand sourire sadique. _Ça va être chaud… mais je peux le faire j'ai déjà été serveuse, je peux le faire. _« Eh bien, miss Magnusson qu'est que vous attendez le chronomètre est déjà en route ! » _Vieille teigne ! T'aurais pu me prévenir !_

Je partis donc d'un pas décidé et… m'emmêla les pieds et fis un magnifique plat. J'entendis la vieille derrière moi, soupiré avec accablement. Je me remis vite sur pieds et me dirigea vers la table en courant je pris tant bien que mal le plateau, mis les fruits dessus ainsi que le pichet et entrepris de traverser la salle. _Quand même tomber deux fois en une journée c'est vraiment malchance sur malchance et ça pour moi c'est un parcours militaire, j'suis sûre qui s'entraîne les gardes ici ! _

Je zigzaguai entre les obstacles composés d'un tas d'objets hétéroclites tel que des ustensiles de cuisines, des sacs de linges et mêmes des gardes ! _Qu'est qu'ils font là ceux-là ? _Certains avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, d'autres riaient à gorges déployées en nous voyant galérer, et enfin d'autres avaient l'air de se demander clairement ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Après maintes péripéties, j'arrivais au bout de la salle. En essayant de tenir le plateau d'une main, j'entrepris de verser le vin dans le verre qui était sur la table… Et bien sûr, maladroite comme j'étais j'en renversai la moitié à côté… Je commençai alors à jurer comme un Chartier ce qui fis tourner la tête à plusieurs de mes concurrentes et en fit tomber certaines… En grinçant des dents je tentai de repartir en me concentrant pour renverser le moins de vin possible, _au moins je n'ai fait tomber aucun des fruits… _C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose rouler sous mes pieds et je tombai en arrière dans un grand fracas… Revenant à moi, je me mis en tailleur en me frottant le derrière de la tête et pris dans mes mains ce qui m'avait fait tomber. C'était une boucle d'oreille avec une grosse perle de la taille d'une grosse bille. « Hey ! Toi ! » Entendis-je derrière moi. Je me retournai, toujours assise. L'une des filles que j'avais malencontreusement fait tomber se dirigeait vers moi d'un pas vengeur. « Rend moi ça ! C'est à moi, voleuse ! » Pesta-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils et me remis debout, « Je ne comptais pas y voler si ce que tu pensais… » « Rien à faire ! Rend la moi ! » Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système mais j'étais en train de perde du temps je lui rendis donc sans trop rien dire « J'espère que tu vas perdre ! Idiote ! » me fit-elle en partant « Faut pas dire merci surtout… » Grommelais-je

Je ramassai ce qui était tombé et repartis au pas de course. Arrivé devant la vieille femme au visage dur, je souris piteusement et posa le plateau sur la table, « j'ai finis… » Murmurai-je plus à moi-même qu'à elle. Elle se contenta de regarder son sablier et nota le résultat sur un parchemin, « 12 minutes 24 secondes et vous avez tout renversé en cour de route… autant vous dire que ce n'est pas glorieux… Allez attendre dans la salle d'à côté. » Je repartis la tête basse et attendis que toutes les filles soient passé.

Au bout d'environ 30 minutes, une femme monta sur estrade, mon examinatrice à ses côtés. « Bon je vais citer les noms des personnes prises par catégories, les personnes citées se rangeront en colonnes à notre gauche. Je commence ! Abernathy** Reine, femme de chambre ! Averry Gira, cuisinière ! Bishop Meg, cuisinière ! Brennan*** Zia… » Et elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes… Il y avait déjà une petite foule à côté de l'estrade, j'entendis alors le nom Agnetha qui sortit de la foule les mains jointes et en jetant des regards timides aux alentours. J'étais très heureuse pour elle… en même temps au bout de la quatrième tentative ils étaient temps qu'ils la prennent quand même !

La femme continua à énumérer des noms… et au moment où la fin de la liste arriva je sut que je n'étais pas prise. Je tentais de me ressaisir intérieurement, _ce n'est pas grave je pourrai toujours tenter ailleurs…_ Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et constatai que c'était la vieille femme qui m'avait observé lors des épreuves _qu'est qu'elle veut celle-là ? Elle vient se repaitre de sa victoire ? _« Mademoiselle Magnusson, un instant je vous prie… » Je poussai un grand soupir que je ne tenta même pas de dissimuler « Ecoutez… Je tenais à vous expliquer pourquoi j'avais refusez votre demande… » Je a regardai droit dans les yeux quand elle recommença à parler « Vous n'êtes pas faites pour ce métier. Vous ne manquez pas de détermination et de courage mais ce n'est pas de cela dont a besoin une servante pour exercer son métier. Une servante se doit d'être attentive et consciencieuse et surtout être patiente. Vous ne maitriser pas assez bien ces trois tempéraments... Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas prise ? » « Mais laissez-moi une chance, fis-je alors, je suis sûre que je peux m'en sortir… je peux faire des efforts vous savez… Vous ne pouvez pas jugé avec un simple parcours… » Elle me sourit alors gentiment, chose que j'aurais crus impossible jusqu'à maintenant « J'en sûre, mon enfant. Réessayez de postulez dans quelques années, je serais encore là et serait ravie de vous auditionnez quand vous aurez grandie un peu… » Et elle s'en alla. Me laissant ruminer ses paroles.

Je sortis en furie de la salle et me prie encore les marches… Jamais deux sans trois dit-on… Une fois dehors j'attendis qu'Atle finisse son tour de garde. Au bout d'environ trois heures de longue attente, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter… _Qu'es que je fais… Je ne me souviens pas du tout du chemin à prendre tellement j'étais stresser !_ Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur je décidais de retourner à l'intérieur et cette fois-ci je fis attention dans les escaliers. Arrivée à l'intérieure, découvris avec horreur qu'il n'y avait plus personne, _et moi je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi ?_

Comme pour répondre à mon appel, un courant d'air fit ouvrir une petite porte sur ma gauche… curieuse j'avançai vers la porte et découvris un vaste jardin d'une splendeur à peine supportable pour les yeux. Le jardin était composé de toute les plantes et fleurs de tous les mondes connues, le tout était tourné de manière à ce que chaque végétation sois mis en valeur et en son centre se dressait en magnifique saule pleureur dont les feuilles étaient de couleur turquoise. Je m'avançai vers cette plantation majestueuse et en touchait le tronc, très impressionnée… « Eh toi ! Cette partie du château est interdite aux étrangers ! » Vociféra une voix grave dans mon dos je me retournai vivement…

oOo

Mais qui donc interpelle Sanna comme ça… ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre Laissez une review )

* : Jörmungandr est dans la mythologie nordique un gigantesque serpent de mer. Il est le fils du dieu malin Loki et de la géante Angrboda, et le frère du loup Fenrir et de la déesse du monde des morts Hel. Peu après sa naissance, le dieu Odin jette Jörmungand dans la mer qui encercle Midgard, puisque les prophéties racontent qu'il causera de grands dégâts chez les dieux. Mais ce dernier grandit tellement qu'il finit par entourer le monde et se mordre la queue, d'où son autre nom, Miðgarðsormr, « serpent de Midgard ». (Référence Wikipédia pour plus d'information wiki/J%C3%B6rmungand)

** : Référence aux films Resident Evil et au personnage d'Alice Abernathy.

*** : Référence à la série télévisée Bones et au personnage de Tempérance Brennan


	4. Chapter 3

Mon'tit chapitre trois ! Avec un invité d'exception s'il vous plait ! XD C'est partie mon kiki !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que tu seras avec nous dans les prochains chapitres. : )

Kitt-NA : J'espère que la suite te plaira et j'essaye de poster aussi vite que je peux parfois au détriment de mes fautes d'orthographes… :-*

oOo

Chapitre 3: Rencontre inopinée...

Je me retournai vivement vers mon houspilleur comme pris en faute… _Mais attend… J'ai rien fait !_ Me mordant la langue pour éviter de dire toute âneries, je décidai de ranger ma mauvaise humeur au placard et baissa l'échine bien bas tout en m'excusant. En me relevant je détaillai l'homme en face de moi, il était plutôt grand enfin du point de vue asgardien il était d'une taille correcte. Il portait une sorte d'armure légère de couleur sombre dont certaines parties étaient verte foncé, il avait également un livre en main. Puis, mes yeux allèrent se poser sur son visage, il avait des traits délicats et de hautes pommettes ainsi que des lèvres tellement fines qu'on pouvait penser qu'elles ne souriaient jamais jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire moqueur viennent les étirer « On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpolie de fixer les gens trop longtemps, paysanne… » Je fus tellement prise de court par ces paroles que j'en ouvris la bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortie… « Eh bien, ferme la bouche tu as l'air encore plus idiote ainsi… » Il soupira tout se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air désolé comme s'il avait rencontré la personne la plus stupide des 9 mondes…

Ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point _Va y petite langue remet le en place cet énergumène ! _« Nan mais ! Je ne vous permets pas ! » Il me regarda d'un air accablé mais je su percevoir dans son regard une pointe d'étonnement comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réplique « Il semblerait qu'elle est une langue cette petite, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, et un très mauvais caractère… » Son sourire tomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il me jeta un regard qui me glaça la colonne vertébrale… _Reprend toi un peu mauviette ! Tu as connu pire quand même ! _« Ah vrai dire pas si sûre… » Pensais-je. J'allais lui lancé une réplique cinglante mais il fut le premier à parler « Qu'es que tu fais ici manante ? Personne n'a le droit de se trouver ici en dehors du personnel et des habitants du château ! » « Quoi ? M'emportais-je violemment, on a même plus le droit de se perdre ? Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si désagréable ! Et pis d'abord si personne n'a le droit d'entrer qu'est que vous faites là vous ? » Il se mit alors à me dévisager longuement et plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. _Ben quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?_ Je me mis alors à me frotter les joues énergiquement « Tu ignores qui je suis… ? » Je le regardais dans les yeux « Ben non… et j'espère ne jamais le savoir, vous êtes bien trop prétentieux ! » Tout en continuant à frotter mes joues, je lui tourner le dos _Nan mais quel sale type tout de même !_ J'entendis alors un grand rire derrière moi je me retournai vivement et constata que c'était mon interlocuteur qui riait à gorge déployé. Son rire me fit tout drôle… comme s'il sonnait faux « Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle… ? » « Oh… tu le découvriras bien assez tôt… » Me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et donc, que fais-tu ici… ? » me questionna-t-i tout allant s'assoir à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Je le regardai suspicieusement « Et en quoi ça vous intéresse… ? » « Et bien… Une jeune idiote qui se perd dans les jardins royaux d'Asgard tout en ignorant à qui elle s'adresse… I n'est pas impossible que ça m'intéresse » me dit-il avec un sourire de faux-jeton _Rah ! Il m'énerve !_ _Hors de question que je lui raconte quoique ce soit ! C'est le genre de type à se moquer éperdument de toi dès qu'il en a l'occasion…_ Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? J'étais perdu dans un monde que je connaissais à peine… peut-être que si ma piteuse histoire plaisait au bonhomme il m'aiderait à retrouver mon chemin… ? _T'a de l'espoir toi… _J'inspirai un grand coup « Et… Qu'es que je gagne à vous raconter mon histoire ? » Il me fixa dans les yeux durant quelques secondes et je remarquai qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais pu voir… « Je t'aiderai à retrouver ton chemin, mon enfant… » _Ca me rappelle un conte de Midgard* mais je me souviens pas lequel… Bizarre… _

« Euh… Par où commencer… » « Par le commencement » me dit-il avec un air pompeux _Mufle !_ « Je suis arrivé à Asgard il y a quelques mois. J'ai rejoint ma sœur et son mari ici et depuis je vis chez eux. Mais comme je refuse de me laisser aller et de devenir un poids pour eux j'ai décidé de travailler, je l'avais déjà fait dans mon monde. Mon beau-frère m'a dit qu'il y avait des postes au palais, j'ai donc tenté ma chance. Mais hélas, on m'a refusé le poste parce que je ne fais pas assez mature et pas assez servante… ET pour finir actuellement je suis en train de raconter mon histoire à un inconnu super-énervant… »

Quand je le mentionnai il releva la tête de son bouquin, fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucuns commentaires et retourna ensuite dans son livre… _Eh mais attend ! Y m'a même pas écouté en fait ! _Un envie furieuse d'insulté l'insolant me prie et au moment où je levai le doigt en ouvrant la bouche, une phrase fendit l'air « Ton nom ? » « Pardon… » Fis-je prise au dépourvu « . ? » dit-il en articulant « J'avais compris ! Merci »Fis-je en m'emportant « Et pis vous m'avez même pas écoutez quand j'ai parlé… j'ai aucune raison de vous le dire mon nom ! » « Oh ! Donc tu veux qu'on te regarde quand tu parles… se serait presque mignon si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique… » M'annonça-t-il en souriant _Alerte ! Sourire diabolique en vue ! _Je soupirai, vaincue… « Sanna, Sanna Magnusson… » « Sanna… » répéta-t-il comme s'il savourait mon prénom « Et bien tu m'as divertis pendant quelques minutes je suppose que je peux te téléporter chez toi… » Je sentis alors une vague d'énergie me traverser et bientôt une lumière jaune s'enroula autour de moi « Eh attendez ! Je ne connais même pas votre prénom ! » « Oh tu le découvriras tôt ou tard… » Je n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoique se soit car tout d'un coup je me retrouvai devant le petite maison de Dyre et Atle… « Qu'est qui vient de se passer… ? » murmurai-je. Accusant le coup je n'entendis pas ma sœur sortir de la maison « Sanna ? Qu'est que tu fais là toute seule ? » En croisant, les yeux de me sœur si doux, si plein d'espoir… Je fondis en sanglot et comme toute grande sœur qui se respecte elle me prit dans ces bras en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et me ramena à l'intérieur.

Je passai les deux heures suivantes à me lamenter sur moi-même… Ma sœur avait beau m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était très fière de moi pour avoir tenté mais ça n'enlevait rien au sentiment d'amertume qui m'envahissais. J'avais été si près du but ! J'avais enfin trouvé un rôle à jouer ! Je m'enfonçai alors plus profondément dans mon lit… jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée faire un grand « BOOM ».

Je sortis en furie de mon lit et descendis à toutes vitesses les escaliers « Dyre ! Tout va bien ? » J'arrivai dans la cuisine et je découvris un Atle essoufflé et une Dyre qui essayait de le calmer. Quand il me vit, il se mit à hurler « Mais où diable était tu passé ? Tu sais que ça fait des heures que je te cherche ? Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter moi ! Qu'as-tu… » Mais quand il vit mes yeux rougis il me fixa, incrédule « Ben… pourquoi tu pleures…? i se mit alors à se frotter la nuque, euh… je suis désolé j'y suis peut-être allez un peu fort… » « Oh… ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas ta faute… » « Euh… D'accord ben pourquoi tu pleures a... » Il fut coupé dans son élan par un coude dans les côtes de la part de ma sœur qui accompagna son geste d'un regard chargé d'éclairs. Mon beau-frère se mit à nous fixer toutes les deux avec des yeux étonnés « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Je pensai plutôt que tu serais entrain de sauter de joie Sanna… » Je le regardai de travers « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Soupirai-je exaspéré « Ben, parce que tu as eu un poste bien sûr ! »

oOo

The End ! Nan, je plaisante… ) Bon j'espère que vous avez tous devinez qui ce personnage super énervant que rencontre Sanna… Le prochain chapitre sera certainement poster ce week-end.

*: Le petit Chaperon Rouge et son grand méchant loup de Charles Perrault XD


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis tellement désolé… j'ai pris du retard (ne lancé aucuns projectiles dangereux à l'auteur s'il-vous-plait…) mais appréciez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur et laissez une review ! : )

Guest : …

oOo

Chapitre 4 : Début d'une nouvelle vie.

« Pardon ? » le sourire d'Atle tomba d'un seul coup quand il vit ma figure blanchir « Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… ? » « Répète ce que tu viens de dire… » Dis-je d'une voie d'outre-tombe. « La chef des servantes, tu sais celle qui est tyrannique… Et bien elle est venue me voir en me disant que quelqu'un de haut placé avait demandé à ce que tu intègres le corps des servantes royales en tant que servante personnelle de l'un des membres de la famille royale… Moi j'étais fou de joie pour toi t'imagines ! Mais elle, elle n'avait pas l'air contente que l'on déroge à la règle de passage mais elle a trop rien dit sachant que l'ordre venait de bien plus haut placé qu'elle. Je t'avais dit que tu réussirais ! » Me dit-il tout sourire. « Mais…, fit Dyre , Sanna je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas réussie… ? Sanna ? Sanna ! » Je venais de tomber dans les pommes…

Après avoir être revenu parmi le monde des vivant, et, accessoirement après une bonne tasse de thé, j'essayais de rationaliser. Qui donc avait bien pu intervenir en ma faveur… ? Pour me pistonner ainsi il fallait que la personne soit vraiment gradé… J'étais en train de me torturer l'esprit qu'en Atle et Dyre vinrent s'assoir à mes côtes sur mon lit et m'entourèrent de leur bras « Tu verras, ça va bien se passer et je ne serais pas très loin » me rassura Atle « Et puis on sera là pour t'encourager » m'informa ma sœur. Je me mis à rire nerveusement mais depuis quelques mois c'était la première fois que je me sentais complète… j'avais un travail !

_Je sens que je tombe mais tout cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance… J'ai tout perdu… Tout ! Mais je trouverai un moyen… Oui ! Je me vengerai !_

Je me réveillai avec la respiration coupée, je regardai autour de moi, l'un air égard. Je sentais encore la haine qui n'était pas la mienne m'irradier de l'intérieur. Ce rêve allait finir par me tuer ou me rendre folle… Je soupirai, j'aggravai certainement les choses, ce songe ne pouvait pas être si grave et ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais des rêves bizarres même si en général ils passaient assez rapidement… Je sautai hors de mon lit et tirai le rideau un timide rayon de soleil vint me caresser la joue, encore une belle journée à Asgard, une belle journée pour commencer le travail… _En parlant de travail qu'elle heure est-il ? _Je regardai le réveil* que m'avait ramené Atle lors de l'un de ces nombreux voyages sur Midgard… brillante invention d'ailleurs. « J'ai le temps » pensais-je « je peux gagner quelques minutes de sommeil comme ça je ne serais pas fatiguer ce soir » Je retournai sous la couette le cœur léger… ce fut ma première grosse erreur…

La deuxième fut de ressortir groggy de mon sommeil, ce que je crus quelques minutes plus tard… Atle faisait un barouf pas possible en bas _Quel bourrin celui-là !_ Je tendis la main vers le réveil et constata qu'il ne me restait que douze minutes avant que je ne devienne sérieusement en retard… _Nom de… ! _Je sautai hors de mon lit et couru jusqu'à a salle d'eau en prenant la peine de me prendre les pieds dans mes couvertures ainsi de me payer une énième gamelle… Je descendis habiller à la va-vite et même pas peigné dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard. Atle m'attendais dans la cuisine « Et bin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt marmotte ! » « Au lieu de ronchonner fallait venir me réveiller ! C'est ta faute ! » M'emportais-je en essayant de mettre mes sandales. Dyre me fit un sourire de connivence et me tendis un petit paquet « Tien ton déjeuner, je t'ai rajouté une pomme comme tu n'as pas pris de collation ce matin… » _Ma sœur… cette sainte ! _ Atle était déjà sur le seuil de la porte, je me dépêchai donc de le rejoindre, non sans avoir planté un bisou sur le joue à ma sœur, et me journée commença… en courant !

J'arrivai à la porte de service assez rapidement mais mon beau-frère me retint une minute de plus pour m'informer que cette fois-ci je ne devais l'attendre ici et ne pas repartir toute seule… Je repris le même escalier tortueux et ne regardant pas devant moi je ne vis pas la femme qui était au milieu de l'escalier, je lui fonçai donc dedans… « Mais faites attention enfin ! Ah ! Mademoiselle Magnusson ! Vous êtes en retard ! Je dois vous conduire à votre lieu de travail… » Ayant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'elle me prit sous le bras et me conduisit le long des couloirs enfin… elle me traîna plus qu'autre chose… « Vous savez…, me fit-elle, je vous trouve très courageuse… » _Pardon ?_ « Euh… Pourquoi vous me dites cela ? » « Et bien… Vous êtes très persévérante et intelligente… Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous… » _Elle est malade ? _« Euh… C'est gentil… je suppose… » Elle me sourit et elle s'arrêta soudain devant une immense porte d'or « Bien, c'est ici que vous allez travailler… Autant vous prévenir tout de suite vous allez être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir ? » _Je ne suis pas en sucre !_ « Je pense… Tant qu'on ne me tue pas à a tâche… » « Vous verrez, au palais, c'est tous les jours qu'on se tue à la tâche… Vous viendrez chercher un uniforme à la laverie demain matin. » Elle me regarda pensive et ajouta « Si jamais vous avez un problème demandez Dame Gunnhild** c'est nom prénom » Je me baissai bien bas pour la remercier, elle n'était pas si méchante finalement… Ele commença à s'éloigner mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et me lança une phrase étrange « Soyez patiente et surtout, surtout ranger votre tempérament au placard où vous allez rentrer dans un mur… » Et sur ce elle s'en alla.

Je me retrouvai seule devant la porte, j'inspirai à fond et toqua. Aucun sons ne me parvint je retoquai et toujours rien. Après un moment d'hésitation j'entrai. Je me trouvai dans une sorte d'antichambre drapé de vert et d'or, rien que cette pièce était immense ! Je n'osai imaginer la taie de la chambre ! J'avançai la bouche grande ouverte et ne vis pas les trois marches devant moi et me retrouva sur les genoux, les mains devant moi dans une pose plutôt embarrassante et comble de malheur la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là… « Et bien… C'est un accueil plutôt chaleureux… » _Cette voix… _ Je relevai la tête et croisa le regard de deux yeux bleus malicieux « Vous ! »

oOo

Ta-dah ! Fin du chapitre 4 rendez-vous au chapitre 5 !

*: Si certaine personne se demande comment le réveil marche... Sachez qu'il est à piles! Et que Sanna possède un stock de piles... **Sanna: C'était totalement inutile comme info... Auteur: Chut! Je me justifie comme je peux!**

**: L'affreuse chef des servante à enfin un nom! Gunnhild signifie force emprunt de douceur.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh Oh Oh, mes petits amis ! Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire je voulais le rendre épique. : D Merci pour les reviews et les followers, ça fait trop plaisir !

oOo

Chapitre 5 : Ça chauffe !

« Vous ! » M'écriais-je sidéré « Et oui… moi. Pourrais-tu te remettre debout s'il-te-plait… Tu t'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose… ». Je me relevais avec difficulté, les joues légèrement rosies « Mais qu'est que vous faites là au juste ? Vous êtes venues vous moquez ? Encore… » Il me regarda en souriant mystérieusement et s'avança vers moi, chaque pas étant mesurés et m'obligeant a reculé. Non pas que je sois effrayé ou quoique ce soit mais juste pour garder une distance de sécurité entre nous… « Tu ne te doutes pas de pourquoi je suis là… ? » « Et bien… Nan… Mais… » Et soudain la réalité me heurta. Le pourquoi il était dans le jardin alors que cela était interdit aux les intrus et pourquoi il était là maintenant… « J'ai compris !, Fis-je fière de moi, Vous êtes un serviteur vous aussi ! » Il me regarda d'un air ahurie et sa main alla se plaquer contre son front d'une manière totalement blasé « Ben quoi.. ? Ce n'est pas ça… ? » Dis-je innocemment « Est-tu la fille la plus idiote de neuf monde, servante ! A croire que tu n'as pas de cervelle ! Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard! »

Il avait proférer ces paroles avec tant de venin que j'en restai cloué sur place. « Vous êtes un des princes… » Il me regarda droit dans les yeux « Et bien… ! Je commençai à perdre tout espoir ! » J'en oubliai un instant notre proximité, et m'avançai vers lui en essayant d'être un minimum menaçante « Dites donc vous ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un prince que ça vous donne le droit de m'insulter ou d'insulter ma capacité de réflexion ! » Il s'avança alors d'une manière bien plus menaçante que je ne pourrai jamais le faire, il me faisait penser à un serpent… « Oh que si j'ai tous les droits, misérable vermine ! Surtout que maintenant tu es sous mes ordres ! » « Pardon ? » Répondis-je, complètement sonnée par ces paroles « Oh tu m'a bien entendu… Qui crois-tu donc à demander à ce que tu sois prise en tant que servante ? Qui a intercédé en ta faveur ? C'est à moi que tu dois ton poste, larve, à moi et à moi seul ! » Ces paroles m'ont donné l'impression que j'avais pris Mjöllnir en plein de le ventre… J'étais plié. Mais tout s'expliquait à présent. Je déglutis péniblement « Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça… ? » Il me fit un sourire démoniaque et je remarquai à présent qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et quand il parla sa voix était sombre et pleine de menaces « Pour voir combien de temps tu tiendras en étant à mon service… Tu m'as énormément insulté la dernière fois dans le jardin… » En disant il avait enroulé ses doigts autour de mon cou, je frissonnai, ses doigts étaient gelés « Et pour cela tu vas payer, ça je peux de l'assurer… » Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'eu peur, une vraie peur qui ma glaça l'échine de bas en haut…

Mais Loki finit finalement par reculez et me tourna le dos pour aller s'enfoncez dans sa chambre, je relâchai alors toute la tension qui c'était accumulé jusque-là « Et bien servante ! Tu viens ? » Je levai alors les yeux au ciel mais finis par entrer dans la chambre qui devais faire le double de la maison de Dyre et Atle à elle toute seule. Loki c'était assis dans sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec un livre dans les mains et sembler très concentré comme si rien de c'était passer quelques minutes avant… Il prit la peine de lever les yeux de son livre et me regarda avec un air étonné « Qu'est que tu attends comme ça ? » « Je ne sais pas…, fis-je mine de réfléchir, peut-être que vous disiez ce que je dois faire ! » Il fronça les sourcils « Mes menaces n'ont-elle pas été assez claires fillette ? Tu ne dois pas haussez le ton avec moi ou je ferais en sorte que tu le regrette amèrement… » Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration par les narines _Apaiser…_ En ouvrant les yeux je fis mon plus beaux sourire de faux-cul et dis d'une voix mièvre « Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous satisfaire prince Loki ? » le bonhomme point du tout impressionner par mon ton, ne pris même pas la peine de lever le nez de son livre cette fois « Tu pourrais montrer que tu sais faire quelque chose… » _Mais quel… !_ « Je ne sais pas moi…, fit-il mine de réfléchir, Je ne vais pas être méchant… fais le ménage. » Je le regardai suspicieusement et tournai ensuite la tête pour inspecter la chambre. Elle était niquelle. « Dans un des placards du couloir tu trouveras de quoi faire ton travail et aussi de quoi te changer. » « Me changer… ? » Mais il ne me répondit, au lieu de ça il me dit une phrase gentille du genre : « Et plus vite que ça ! » Je sortis de la chambre en trombe et claqua la porte derrière moi _Ça put l'embrouille cette histoire…_

Je me dirigeai vers l'unique placard qui si ma mémoire était bonne, n'était pas là quand j'étais passé tout à l'heure. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement de peur que quelque chose me tombe dessus. Mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux à 'intérieur juste des chiffons, un balais, une serpillière, un seau et plusieurs blocs de savon ainsi qu'un magnifique attirail de soubrette… _oh le saligaud ! Hors de question je porte ce… Ce truc !_ Je sortis donc tous les ustensiles de ménages en prenant soin de laisser le vêtement à 'intérieur du placard. Et quand je revins j'eu l'une des plus gros surprise de ma vie. La chambre que j'avais quitté il n'y avait même pas deux minutes était jonché de saletés et d'immondices de toutes sortes et au milieu de ce joyeux bordel trônait Loki apparemment très fière de lui. « Oh ! Tu n'as pas mis le costume… Quel gâchis. » J'étais tellement sidéré que je ne relevais pas, _le… le … _« Et bien ? On a perdu sa langue ? » me fis t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Je repris la matériel que j'avais fait tomber dans ma sidération, _il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Je vais pas me laisser faire!_

oOo

Bon voilà, fin du chapitre 5 ! Je me suis dit que ce serait bien si je coupais la scène de ménage (pas la querelle d'amoureux hein ! L'autre ! 3) en deux. RDV au chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapter 6

Hello ! Roulement de tambour pour le chapitre 6 ! Merci pour les reviews et les follows ! = ) Encore plus de sadisme de la part de notre Loki…

oOo

Chapitre 6: Malice, Malice!

_Clac ! _La porte d'entréé claqua avec force. Dyre sursauta et eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaitre sa petite sœur… Elle avait un costume étrange de soubrette qui intact au contraire de Sanna qui avait l'air complètement exténué avec le bout de ses cheveux blonds roussis et les tâches de suie qui couvraient une grande partie de son visage. Elle se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte comme si elle avait peur de tomber et elle soufflait comme un bœuf. « Tout va bien, Sanna… ? » fit Dyre en s'approchant doucement « Hein ? répondit sa sœur en tournant ses yeux brun vers elle, Oh oui tout va bien… J'en suis sortie vivante de cette maudite chambre… » « Euh Sanna… tu me fais peur… » Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'asseyait sur le sofa « Aller… Raconte-moi ta première journée de boulot. Ça n'a pas dû être aussi horrible que tu as l'air de le penser… ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant « Si tu savais… » Répondis Sanna.

« Et bien ? On a perdu sa langue ? Tu as intérêt à te mettre au boulot sinon ça risque de mal se finir… pour toi bien sûr. » _Mais quel horrible… Horrible sale type ! _A la vitesse où ça allait j''allais être à cour d'insultes digne de ce nom. Je me dirigeai vers une pile de détritus qui devais faire ma taille d'un pas déterminé et entrepris de me mettre travail. Sur le point de commencer je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers Loki « Euh… Vous comptez me regarder travailler ? » « Bien sûr ! Ça risque d'être drôle, autant rester ! » Me fis-t-il tout sourire. Je grognai dans ma barbe et ce fut le commencement d'une journée remplie de calvaires…

Oui car voyez-vous le prince des emmerdeurs aurait pu me laisser travailler tranquille, genre ce mettre dans un coin et bouquiner… Mais il était bien décidé à ce que je souffre de tout mon être. Au bout de deux bonnes heure j'avais presque finit de nettoyer le sol et Loki ne m'avait pas asticoté jusqu'à maintenant. Je commençais à croire que le prince avait un minimum de compassion, mais bien sûr je déchantais vite… Au moment où j'eu finit je me tournais vers lui sourire aux lèvres pour lui demander si je pouvais prendre une pause de cinq minutes il me répondit ceci « Hors de question tu n'as pas finis ton travail ! » Je fronçais les sourcils et allais ouvrir ma bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant quand il pointa du doigt derrière moi « Et ça ! C'est quoi ! Tu penses que c'est moi qui vais le ramasser ? » Je pestais intérieure _Mais quel maniaque ! Je suis sûre que c'est presque rien, j'ai tout nettoyé ! _Mais quand je me retournai je me retrouvai face à la même doses de saletés qu'en début de matinée, je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise et me tournai furibonde vers Loki. « C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » « Qui d'autre ? » Je fus pris au dépourvu « Mais comment vous avez fait… ? » « On t'a jamais dit que le plus jeune des fils d'Asgard était un peu sorcier ? » « Nan… Et sincèrement je m'en fiche » Il prit un air faussement choqué et mis une main sur son cœur « Tant de haine… Est ainsi qu'on remercie son sauveur ? » Je levais les bras au ciel « Quelle chance en effet ! Je suis devenu l'esclave d'un prince prétentieux ! C'est sûr que c'est à fêter ! » « Garde ta langue dans ta bouche vermine ou je te la coupe... » Me dit-il d'un air sombre « Je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont tu me parles tu me dois le respect, servante… » Je m'avançais vers lui les poings sur les hanches « Si cela vous déplaisais autant vous ne m'auriez pas pris à votre service si ? » Il me fit alors un vrai sourire, je le sut car ses yeux bleus avait perdu un instant leur malice pour se transformer en ce que je pris pour de la sincérité. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et s'approcha dangereusement de moi, comme il faisait au moins de deux têtes de plus que moi j'étais obligé de me tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux « Oui… Je suppose que quelque chose m'a plu chez toi… Mais ne prend pas ça trop à cœur je fais pratiquement tout sur coup de tête… » Je déglutis péniblement « Et… juste pour savoir… vous Comptez me gardez à votre service longtemps ? » S'approcha encore, si c'était physiquement possible, la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon menton devint insupportable « Jusqu'à que tu m'implore pour te libérer de te cage, mon petit oiseau… » On frappa alors à la porte et un garde entra « Mon prince, Odin demande à vous voir dans la salle du trône » En me lançant en dernier regard dédaigneux Loki se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna vers moi « Je veux que ma chambre resplendisse quand je reviens servante, gare à toi si ce n'est pas fait ». Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné j'en profitai pour lui tirer la langue, chose totalement inutile mais qui me fit du bien.

Je me tournai alors vers la désolation de Loki*, sérieusement ce type était né pour me pourrir l'existence mais je n'allais pas me démoraliser _Je suis au-dessus de tout ça quand même ! S'il veut jouer à l'enfant qu'il joue tout seul !_ Je soupirai et me dirigea à nouveau vers e balais avec la ferme attention d'avoir finie avant le coucher de soleil. Les journées à Asgard dure plus longtemps que les journées terrestres, par exemple si chez vous le soleil se couche à dix-neuf heures chez nous i se couchera à vingt heure trente ce qui fait que tout le monde travaille plus longtemps, moi y compris… Il était vingt heure quand j'eu finie. J'étais dans un piteux état… Cette chambre était encore pire que le parcours des champions de madame Gunnhild, i avait fallu la refaire trois fois avant qu'elle ne veuille bien se laisser nettoyer… ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la magie de Loki. Ma robe était brûlé de partout, elle était devenu ainsi après que j'ai trouvé un artefact magique de Loki. La chose ressemblait à un innocent coquillage en spirale jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à cracher du feu… J'avais des bleus un peu partout car j'étais tombé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, le bazar de Loki plus ma maladresse ne faisait pas bon ménage. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, cette journée de calvaire prenait enfin fin… A ce moment, le prince entra et dévisagea sa chambre puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur moi « Et bien… Tu es en piteuse état » « La faute à qui ? » répliquais-je IL haussa un sourcil tout en s'avançant. Instinctivement je reculai de quelques pas… Loki en fit un plus grand et pris un pan de robe « Il faudrait que tu te changes… Je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que je t'ai martyrisé… » Je ne ripostai pas, j'étais trop fatiguer pour argumenter « Je n'ai pas de rechange… » « Ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai un à ta disposition » et sur ce je me retrouvai affublé du costume de soubrette ridicule que j'avais vu dans la penderie ce matin. Ridicule oui car on voyait une bonne partie de mes jambes. Je poussais un cri épouvanté et regarda Loki outragé mais celui-ci s'amusai plus à regarder mes jambes d'un air appréciateur, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres « Tu peux partir maintenant » Je couru vers la porte, le visage en feu « ça, ça va se payer ! » Si je ne m'étais pas autant dépêcher j'aurais parié entendre Loki rire à gorge déployée…

Et c'est ainsi que je rentrais chez Dyre qui écouta mon histoire avec la plus grande attention mais qui ne fis aucuns commentaires. Je ne sentis même que je m'endormais, je sentis juste ma sœur poser une couverture sur mon corps exténué et je sombrai dans un sommeil profond peuplé de balais, de coquillage cracheur de feu et de bien d'autres choses…

oOo

Laissez une review gentil lecteur : )

* J'ai vu le Hobbit la désolation de Smaug hier soir donc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Il était FAN-TAS-TI-QUE en passant ! Et la voix de Smaug… mon dieu j'ai cru tomber dans les vapes tellement elle me donnait des frissons dans le dos ! : D


	8. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour brave gens ! En avant pour le chapitre 7 ! Juste comme ça… si certaines personne remarque que parfois il manque des « l » à certains mots… Ne vous en fait pas c'est juste ma touche d'ordinateur « l »qui me boude… Enjoy !

oOo

Chapitre 7 : L'affaire de la pomme verte. Partie 1

_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi cruche !_ Je courais dans les rues d'Asgard de bon matin afin de ne pas être en retard. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de m'excuser auprès des habitants, ce qui était fort impolie ma foi… Mais quand on travaille pour un prince tyrannique au bout d'un moment on s'en fiche quelques peu de la politesse. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Après ma première journée de boulot, pour le moins exténuante, je m'étais endormie sur le sofa sans manger et avait roupillé au moins dix heures… Ce qui faisait que ce matin j'étais très en retard. Je m'étais donc précipité hors de chez moi, en prenant quand même la peine de jeter cet affreux costume et de me changer, mais sans prendre le temps de déjeuner car je n'osais imaginer le sort qu'allait me réserver Loki si jamais j'étais en retard… J'arrivais donc toute transpirante et soufflante à la porte de service. Là je croisai Madame Gunnhild qui eut juste le temps de me dire que le plus jeune des princes prendra son déjeuner dans sa chambre et donc que je devais passer par les cuisines. Et sur ce elle s'en alla vers la salle à manger, portant deux gros plateaux couvert de mets délicieux qui à leur vue me firent gargouiller l'estomac. _Maudis soit tu sommeil de plomb !_ Je passai donc par les cuisines pour demander le déjeuner du prince mais ignorant ce qu'il aimait, je demandais aux cuisinières qui me dirent qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parler chiffon, même si en ce cas c'était plutôt de parler d'estomac dans les talons _Oh ! J'ai fait une rime ! _Bref, passons. Après m'être fait éjecter des cuisines avec grande méchanceté je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Loki avec un plateau si grand et si chargé que je devais le tenir à deux mains pour ne pas le faire tomber…

Quand j'entrai, le prince étais déjà debout il tapait fortement du pied et avais une mine assez menaçante… J'avalais ma salive. « J'espère que tu as une EXCELLENTE excuse pour ton retard INNACCEPTABLE, cervelle de moineau… » Je soulevais alors le plateau afin qu'il le voit, ce qui avait dû être le cas parce qu'il était assez chargé… Mais autant se donner bonne contenance quand on va mentir nan ? « Comme vous le voyer mon BONprince, fis-je en accentuant le «bon » de la même manière qu'il avait accentué l' »excellente » et l' « inacceptable », j'ai été vous chercher votre petit-déjeuner ce qui a mis plus de temps de prévu et… » « Tu sais que tu es une piètre menteuse servante ? » Je soupirai lourdement et allai poser le plateau vers une petite table car il commençait sérieusement à être lourd… Mon désintérêt pour sa question ne dû pas lui plaire car il s'approcha à pas furtif dans mon dos pendant que je délestais le plateau de ces mets « Qu'es que c'est que tout cela ? » « Votre déjeuner. » « On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas gâcher la nourriture qui n'étais pas la tienne, idiote ? Tu as amené trop de choses je ne mangerais jamais tout ça… » Je me retournai vers lui et sursauta un peu parce qu'il était encore trop près _ Ce type ne connait pas la notion d'espace vital ou quoi ?_ Je lui fis un faux sourire « J'en ai amené plus pour que la prochaine fois je puisse savoir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas. Cela vous donnera une raison de moins d'insulter mon intelligence. » Il me regarda en plissant les yeux et se retourna comme s'il ne s'était rien passé « Je n'en veux pas. Rapporte la nourriture en cuisine. » J'ouvris la bouche indigné « Pardon ? » « Tu m'a très bien entendu. » Je remis tout sur le plateau en faisant attention de ne rien faire exploser de colère. En me dirigeant vers la porte, Loki me reparla « Le matin je ne prends qu'une pomme verte, saches le désormais. Va m'en chercher une. » Je me tournai vers lui et fis la moue « Mouais… Ben le prochaine ce n'est pas sûre que vous l'ayez votre déjeuner… » Le prince me fit un petit sourire « Serait-ce une menace ? » Je fis un magnifique « Hmph… » Et sortis en claquant la grande porte dorée.

Il allait falloir que je retourne en cuisine… Les cuisinières risquaient de commettre un meurtre. Je soupirai et en me hâtai dans les couloirs du palais doré, enfin autant que mon plateau chargé me le permettait. Arriver devant la porte des cuisines je prie mon courage à deux mains et entrai… je ne l'avais peut-être pas dit plus haut mais les cuisines sont assez agréable à regarder. Elles sont très vastes et tout le monde s'agite dans cet espace, c'est comme regarder une » fourmilière travailler. Je m'avançai prudemment de peur de bousculer quelqu'un… Ce qui arriva assez rapidement mais pour une fois ce n'était pas ma faute ! Une petite tête brune venait de me foncer dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber et pour une fois moi je restai sur mes deux jambes _Ça change !_ « Je vous demande pardon ! » _Tiens… Cette voix me dit quelque chose… _Je me baissai pour aider la jeune fille et j'eu une révélation. « Agnetha ! » « Mademoiselle Sanna ! » « Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas m'appeler mademoiselle ! » Elle tituba un peu à cause de la force de mon cri et aussi parce qu'elle avait les bras un peu chargés « Désolé… ». Après avoir réalisé que j'avais un peu haussé le ton, je soupirai « Navré… je suis un peu sur les nerfs… » Je passai la main dans mes cheveux blonds avec exaspération et dans l'autre j'avais toujours le plateau. « Au fait ! Il fallait que je ramène ça en cuisine ! » J regardai Agnetha avec de grands yeux implorants « Euh… Je veux bien m'en occuper si tu veux. » Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire « C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! Les cuisinières n'auraient jamais voulues me le reprendre, elles sont toutes méchantes… » Agnetha me regarda de travers « Enfin… Pas toi… Toi tu es gentille » fis-je innocemment. Elle se mit alors à rire franchement, ce qui me surprit un peu au début mais je me mis à rire moi aussi. « ça me fait plaisirs de te voir, soupira Agnetha, j'ai appris que tu avais été prise comme servante personnelle du prince Loki, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi… » « Oh… Ne t'en fait pas ! Répondis-je en secouant la tête, il est extrêmement imbue de lui-même mais il n'est pas si méchant… enfin je crois… ? » Fis-je en posant mon index sur mes lèvres. « Fais attention quand même… On entend des choses inquiétantes sur le prince parmi le personnel… » « Bof, ça doit pas être si horrible ! Bon faut que je me remette au travail ! Dis... Tu saurais pas où je peux trouver une pomme verte ? » « Euh… ». L'une des cuisinières s'adressa à Agnetha de manière fort peu courtoise « Agnatha ! Arrête de discuter ! On a besoin de toi ici ! » « J'arrive tout de suite ! Désole, ici on en a pas, ce n'est pas la saison, mais va voir au jardin royal je suis sûre qu'il y en a. Bon je te laisse, viens me voir quand tu veux ! » me cria-t-elle en partant. « Agnetha… je ne suis pas sûre que les servantes est le droit d'accéder au jardin… » Fis-je en soupirant, mais je pris quand même la direction du jardin bien décider à prouver à Loki ce que je savais faire.

oOo

Désolé pour le retard je suis impardonnable… Pour me faire pardonner je voulais m'inspirer de ma collègue Tsubika et de son histoire Cœur de Pierre. En effet elle a fait ce qu'elle appelle un Point Mondanité qui consiste à poser des questions de tout genre à notre personnage principal ^^ **Sanna : Et si je ne suis pas d'accord moi… ? Auteur : T'a pas vraiment le choix donc tu vas être gentille et répondre aux questions !** **Sanna :** **Je sens venir les questions bizarres… _ Auteur : Faites la souffrir ! Mouah ah ah !**

A la prochaine ! Cupcakes AND Alice


End file.
